


Hide and Seek

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Alec, F/M, Hide and Seek, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isabelle Lightwood needs bleach, M/M, Makeouts, Smut, Sub Magnus, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: “Tell me everything Alec,” Izzy perched on the edge of his bed, her long black hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and her brown eyes focused on him intently.“What is there to tell you Izzy?” He sighed and ran a hand through his mussed hair “you already know half the story.”For a fleeting moment his little sister's eyes narrowed and she seemed to be thinking about how she could get answers out of him by force “I know some, but I don’t know all. Your first real kiss? When did you realize you were in love with him? Why didn’t you act on your feelings sooner? More importantly, why didn’t you tell me?”He felt his cheeks heat up slightly “we were convinced that you and Clary would hate us…” he sighs again, running his fingers through his hair.His sister looks completely shocked and confused for all of three seconds “the promise we made as kids….”Alec manages a small nod, his face heating up even more when his sister breaks into a shit-eating grin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not putting the sex scene I wrote up yet because I'd like to know how many people would like to read it. It's a lot more detailed then the others I've written and it ends in Isabelle being scarred for life. Leave a comment if you'd like to read it! 
> 
> Please press that kudos button my dears or leave a wonderful comment! It will be cherished forever! Stay Perfect! Much Love!

“Tell me everything Alec,” Izzy perched on the edge of his bed, her long black hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and her brown eyes focused on him intently. 

“What is there to tell you Izzy?” He sighed and ran a hand through his mussed hair “you already know half the story.”

For a fleeting moment his little sister's eyes narrowed and she seemed to be thinking about how she could get answers out of him by force “I know some, but I don’t know all. Your first real kiss? When did you realize you were in love with him? Why didn’t you act on your feelings sooner? More importantly, why didn’t you tell me?”

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly “we were convinced that you and Clary would hate us…” he sighs again, running his fingers through his hair. 

His sister looks completely shocked and confused for all of three seconds “the promise we made as kids….” 

Alec manages a small nod, his face heating up even more when his sister breaks into a shit-eating grin “we were kids Alec, you seriously thought that we meant it?”

~~~~

Alec sat himself on the edge of his sister's bed, watching as she giggled happily and talked animatedly about her day. Her best friend Clary was sitting in her computer chair, spinning around ideally with a small grin. Magnus was rooting through Isabelle’s closet, humming along to Izzy’s story as if he was paying attention but anyone who knew Magnus knew his mind was on the task at hand. 

Find Isabelle an outfit for her first date with Simon.

So far nothing had caught his eye, if the state of his sisters room was anything to go by at least.

As if she sensed that no one was really paying attention, Isabelle’s useless rambles stopped and she glared at everyone in the room “I’m spilling my heart out here and not one of you is listening?”

Clary stopped spinning, the smile falling from her pale pink lips and pressing a pale freckled hand to her forehead with a groan “that was a bad idea.” Magnus finally emerged from Izzy’s closet, a black dress in his hand and a grin on his face “I was trying to find the perfect outfit, remember?” 

Isabelle laughs lightly and stands “Let’s see how you did then, come on.”

Magnus grin and Alec’s whole mood seems to shift, it always does when Magnus is over not that it matters that much, Magnus was his little sister's best friend and a guy. Dating him wasn’t an option. His family would never stand for it.

But that doesn't mean he can’t imagine it, long for it, hope for it…

Magnus holds the dress up in front of Izzy, a look of contemplation on his face as he takes it in. As always, his fashion sense had been on it’s best behavior. He’d pulled out a small black dress with lace shoulders and sleeves. The dress itself stopped just above her knees. 

“What do you think Alexander?” Magnus shifts, his yellow green eyes burning into Alec and making him want to squirm. He tries his hardest to focus on his sister, who’s looking at him with hopeful brown eyes as she does every so often when something is important to her and she wants Alec’s opinion. In his opinion it’s too short for his fourteen year old sister to wear on a date with an overly horney nerd but he could never tell her that, it would break her heart and his parents do that enough so instead he smiles warmly at her. 

“You look beautiful Izzy,” the smile that breaks across her face in that moment is worth the worry that he’ll feel later as she steps out the front door. 

 

Magnus pushes the dress into Izzy’s hands and lightly taps on Clary’s shoulder “Hair and dress, hurry or I won’t have time for the makeup” he sits next to Alec with a flourished sigh as the two girls disappear into the bathroom giggling. 

In an attempt to kill the awkward silence in the room and to talk to Magnus even if for only a couple of moments has Alec blurting the first words that come to mind “thank you for helping her,” only after he had said it had he realized how incredibly stupid he sounded because of course Magnus would help Izzy get ready, they were best friends after all. He’d done the same for Clary a while back. When she and Jace had finally stopped dancing around each other and went out. Alec hadn't been there for that but Izzy had told him about the redheads nervousness beforehand and in the retelling of her story she’d mentioned Magnus more than once. 

As it always is with Magnus his reply leaves Alec in a state of completely shock and utter relief “of course Alexander, I seem to have a soft spot for you Lightwoods after all.” 

The urge to ask him if that included him was drowned out by the bedroom door swinging open again. Izzy and Clary coming into the room with beaming smiles. Isabelle fully dressed with her hair brushed and slightly curled now. 

“What were you two talking about?” Clary asks curiously and an urge to slap her overcomes Alec, he barely has time to push it down as Magnus gets to his feet and goes over to an eager Isabelle. 

A couple minutes of silence pass before Izzy’s phone dings and she eagerly picks it up, her smile falling as she realizes it’s not her knight in shining nerd. Yet still she opens the message and lets her eyes go over the message before she lets out a sigh and turns to us with a rare expression, one that most would never see on Isabelle Lightwood, seriousness. 

“Can we make a promise?” she eyes everyone in the room expectantly and once we’ve all nodded she continues to speak “we never date or canoodle with anyone in this room.”

Although he agrees, Alec is sure he feels his heart shatter silently and he can’t help but glance at Magnus for a second, surprised to find the object of his affections already looking at him.

Clary sits on the floor her legs crossed and head tilted to the side in confusion “Okay Iz we promise but what brought this on?”

“You remember Celeste Branwell and Hannah Jaylee? Right?” Izzy asks and waits for a nod of approval before she talks again “yea well, they aren’t friends anymore. Celeste dated Hannah’s brother and when they broke up Hannah confronted her,” she turns her phone to face us, a video of two very familiar girls throwing wild punches and screaming vulgar things at each other loads and Izzy nods knowingly as Clary’s mouth twists down in horror.

Alec couldn’t focus on the video, not with Magnus standing so close and seeming even farther then he had been just moments before.

~~~~

“Okay so that answers why you never told me and how long you’ve been enamored but when did the rest of this start?” Isabelle asks with a curious head tilt. 

“Hide and Seek…”

His sister looked like she’s about to burst into uncontrollable laughter “hide and seek?”

~~~~

The silence is broken by Izzy, as it almost always is. She vaults off the couch, leaving Simon in a stunned silence with his hand still in the air from when he had been petting her hair. 

“I have an idea!” She has a bright smile on her face and her cheeks are flushed in excitement. Alec looks up from his book, to see that Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus was wearing matching looks of surprised curiosity.

“We should play hide and seek!” 

Simon instantly nods giving into his girlfriend easily, he always does.

Jace snorts “Iz….we’re fifteen years old... we don’t do hide and seek.” Clary turns to him with a challenge in her eyes and he almost instantly breaks to her will. Nothing more than a muttered fine heard coming from him. 

She finally sets her gaze on Magnus and Alec, to which Magnus simply shrugs and says “sure, why not?” But Alec is different so, in his Alec fashion he shakes his head and crosses his arms “please Alec?” Izzy begs and presses her hands together “it’s so quiet and so boring..”

“I’m sixteen Isabelle,” Jace opens his mouth to speak and Alec instantly holds a hand up “sixteen and not tied down so no, I will not play hide and seek with you.”

His sister looks as if she’s about to say something else but Magnus beats her to the punch with a practiced smile “I’m sixteen and not tied down and I agreed to it. Come on Alexander, don’t be a party pooper.”

Despite the fact that he’s not tied down he still feels his will to fight the matter dissipating when Magnus smiles at him, one of his sweet questioning smiles. One of Alec’s favorites.

“Fine…” 

-

A couple of minutes into hide and seek Alec instantly regretted his decision. Magnus laughed lightly and tugged on his hand as Isabelle’s voice was shouted through the house “98….99….100! Ready or not here I come!” 

He doesn’t know how they managed to be the only two without hiding spots or how that had instantly made them a team but it ended with Magnus pulling him into an upstairs closet. Both of them pressed close together, noses just shy of touching. 

“Did you have to choose the smallest closet in the house?” Alec groaned in low whisper, trying to shift away from Magnus. His stomach a big mass of nerves and his skin tingling from every touch of Magnus’s fingers. 

His personal heaven and personal torture laughs quietly and hushes him “We ran out of time, this is the first door I saw” he shrugs with a light smile. 

They fall quiet for a few moments, Magnus leaning slightly to the side so he can hear approaching footsteps. 

Isabelle had ran by at least three times and Magnus found it hysterical that she hadn’t thought to check this closet.

“How long do we have to stay in here” Alec asked in a small faux irritated voice. Seconds after it slipped out he had regretted it. 

Magnus stood up straight, his lips pulling into a frown “do you really find me that revolting?” 

Alec’s heart was screaming in protest, demanding that he make Magnus realize how much being this close to him affected him. Made him want to kiss him and express the many years worth of love that he has for him. How it was hard for him to be this close to him and not be able to touch him, love him, cherish him. 

“What?” Alec asked astonished “y-you- you're not revolting!” 

Magnus huffed and looked away as best he could “please, you don't think I’ve noticed how annoyed you are to be stuck in this closet with me? Or how you instantly flee a room when I get to close? Next time you have an issue with someone you should just tell them...instead of pretending..” 

The look of complete hurt on Magnus’s face made Alec’s stomach twist painfully, how in the world had he hurt the person that matters the most to him? 

Magnus reached for the door handle to open the closet and Alec’s brain went on autopilot. He made an angry gasp, his hands shot forward to cradle Magnus’s cheeks. A shocked sound escaped Magnus as Alec’s lips crashed onto his, one hand wrapping around Magnus’s waist to pull him closer and the other remaining on his cheek. 

The world exploded, or at least his did. His stomach began twisting with excitement and when Magnus’s arms moved to wrap around his neck, steadily pulling himself tighter against Alec his whole body ignited. His heart began beating at an abnormal rate. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Magnus made another gasp of surprise, falling into the wall and pulling Alec with him. 

The kiss became more frenzied, more heated. Alec eventually lifting Magnus off his feet, Magnus’s legs wrapping tightly around Alec’s waist and pulling him closer, one hand sliding into Alec’s hair and gripping a handful of his dark locks lightly. A mess of lips, teeth, and tongue that Alec never wanted to end but sadly it did, and when it did his autopilot flipped off and he started to panic. 

“I’m so sorry….” he set Magnus back on his feet and pushed himself against the other wall as far as he could in the small space “I’m so sorry Magnus, I shouldn’t have-” 

It took him a few moments to gain his composure back and when he did he held a hand out to stop Alec “Why are you sorry?” 

“We promised not to date- not to canoodle and….we were definitely canoodling. I know that you’re not into me like that- in that way- I'm sorry..”

Realization seemed to dawn on Magnus’s face and then he looked pained “for one, I most definitely like you in that way just to make things clear-” 

For half a second Alec let himself believe and he smiled, until the memory of his promise to Izzy came back full force and his smile dropped. One glance at Magnus and he knew that Magnus had realized the same thing. 

“Isabelle would kill us..”

~~~~

“So wait,” Isabelle looked at her brother in complete astonishment “you guys made out and still didn’t get together?” 

Alec nodded, his lips pulling into a frown when he recalled the memory “we decided that we didn’t want to upset you and Clary.”

Izzy scoffs lightly “Okay so when did you get together?” 

“Do you remember the night you came home and noticed that my lip was busted?” Alec asked quietly. 

His sister’s lips turned down in a frown and her forehead creased in thought “yea but Magnus wasn’t at the house that night-” 

Alec smiled shyly.

“Or he was and I just didn’t know it. Wait!” her jaw dropped “is that why he broke up with his boyfriend the next day?!” 

Alec felt his mouth pull into a scowl “sorta.”

~~~~

He shouldn’t be pouting, they’d agreed. It had been a mutual agreement. He had agreed with it just like Magnus. They weren’t allowed to date. They had to try to move on. Isabelle and Clary had made them promise and they couldn’t be together.

They had agreed. Alec shouldn’t be pouting, he shouldn't be jealous or upset.

But he was. 

It had been four months since they kissed and three months since Magnus had been asked out by one of the football players and they’d started dating. He had been jealous, upset, and avoiding Magnus ever since then. After kissing him, finding out that he actually had a chance with Magnus he couldn't stand being in the same room as the man he was in love with as he fell in love with another person. It hurt to much.

So now he was sitting on his living room couch, a bowl of popcorn next to him and a crappy comedy on because he had nothing better to do. Izzy and Simon had went on a double date with Clary and Jace, Robert and Maryse had ‘business to attend to’ which Alec knew translated to his mother in a bar drunkenly rambling about her ‘sick’ son and her cheating husband. His dad would be with one of his conquests. After Max had died and Alec had come out of the closet his parents had grown farther and farther apart and colder and colder on the daily. So, like most nights he was alone. Thinking about Magnus with another person, kissing, loving, being with and he always ended up going to bed early with a heartache. 

When he stood to go to his room though a knock caught his attention and he grunted in annoyance before moving to answer it.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. To say he was worried was a straight lie, he was completely and unbelievably riddled with concern. 

Magnus was standing on his porch, his arms wrapped protectively around himself and tears streaking down his cheeks. 

“Magnus…?” Alec fought against the urge to step forwards and take Magnus into his arms, hugging him until whatever was bothering him washed away. 

When Magnus looked up at him with puffy red rimmed eyes, Alec’s heart shattered completely “Magnus? Are you okay? What happened?”

Magnus’s arms tightened and his words came out jumbled “Is Izzy- h-here?” 

Alec shook his head and Magnus’s frown grew, further breaking his heart. He turned and started down the stairs with his head down. Before he could get all the way down the stairs Alec had quickly reached out and pulled Magnus back up the steps, his eyes overflowing with worry “What happened?” 

Magnus’s voice broke and he fell into Alec, an ugly hiccupping sob ripped free from his throat “h-he cheated- I caught him with a-a cheerleader- he said I j-just wasn’t g-good enough..” 

Alec’s arms instinctively wrapped around Magnus, his stomach twisting in anger. His heart constricting painfully with every sob that Magnus let loose. 

-

Managing to talk Magnus into coming inside and talking about it was difficult, he was convinced he’d be a burden but Alec hadn’t been about to let him leave. He wasn’t letting him drive while he was crying. Moments after coming inside and sitting down Magnus had fallen asleep against his shoulder. 

He hadn’t planned on moving, he hadn’t planned on even attempting to move in case he woke Magnus on accident but then another knock sounded at the door and he had to carefully maneuver Magnus off his shoulder, every second it took to do that the knocking grew louder, angrier and more insistent. 

Pulling the door open to see Magnus’s ex standing on the front poor, red in the face had only made Alec’s anger hotter. When he tried to force his way into Alec’s house he only managed in making Alec’s anger become sheer fury. He shoved Hayden back, stepping onto the porch and softly shutting the door behind him “what do you want?” his voice was cold and full of fury. 

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Hayden but he had been raised to be the bigger person, unless provoked he would stand down. Simply guarding the man currently asleep on his couch. 

“Move out of my way Lightwood,” Hayden tried to reach around Alec and shove the door open his voice a low grumble. An attempted threat. Alec’s anger spiked and he shoved Hayden back again. 

Hayden’s face became red with rage and he threw a punch, Alec barely having time to block the second one. Recovering from the shock of the first. The sting in his lip made him press a finger to his lip, it came away with blood and Alec’s will broke. 

He raised his fist and slammed it into the side of Hayden’s cheek, sending the other male stumbling loudly off the porch and falling onto his back in the dirt. A soft groan pushed past his lips as the front door swung open and Magnus stumbled out, eyes clouded over with sleep and shock. 

“Alec….” Magnus made a surprised gasp and instantly reached forwards to touch his lip “what-” his sentence cut off when another groan from Hayden caught his attention. The dirtbag just managing to push up onto his elbows, trying desperately for a charming smile that only made Magnus scowl “what are you doing here?” 

“I made a mistake- I realized that- I came to ask forgiveness-” Hayden shakily got to his feet and pressed a palm to the stair railing to steady himself. 

Alec glared at Hayden, opening his mouth to yell at the prick only for Magnus to beat him to the punch “No now get the hell out of here Hayden. Go back to your whore.” 

Steadily moving backwards, Magnus opened the door and pulled Alec back into the house. A look of slight disappointment on his face that made Alec was to squirm in nervousness. Had he done something wrong? Should he have woken Magnus and let him deal with it? 

At that moment he hadn’t known, all he had known was Hayden had hurt Magnus once and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. Never again. 

When Magnus abruptly turned to face him, his hand moving to gently take his chin and turn his head to the side so he could see the busted lip better Alec had sighed in what was at least minimal relief. 

“Why did you do that?” Magnus asked as he slipped his hand into Alec’s, gently tugging him to the bathroom.

“Do what? Stand up for you? Make sure that prick couldn’t break your heart again? Because I wasn’t going to see you cry again and I don’t care if you're mad at me, I’d do it again.” Although he’d said he didn’t care if he’d made Magnus mad he did and he was secretly terrified that he had. The possibility that he could have upset Magnus by not letting him deal with Hayden scared him greatly. When Magnus laughed lightly, he was slightly surprised and a lot relieved. 

He waited for Magnus to talk and once he had got a wet rag and hopped up to sit on the counter he did “as much as I appreciate it Alexander, you shouldn’t done it. Do you know how long you're going to have a busted lip?” 

Alec found himself grinning, pulling at the cut in his lip almost painfully “a busted lip matters very little to me when it means that I stood up for one of the people I care about the most.” 

Magnus’s lips pulled into a soft smile and he continued to gently dab at Alec’s lip “thank you for being here Alec, I was kind of a mess..” 

“I’ll always be here Magnus, I promise” Alec reached for Magnus’s hand giving a reassuring squeeze to his wrist. As he started to pull his hand away Magnus pulled him closer, the rag in his hand falling to the ground and his lips crashing into Alec’s.

A small sound of surprised escaped Alec but within a second he had caught up with what was happening. His arms locked around Magnus’s waist dragging him to the edge of the counter and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His legs wrapped around Alec’s waist and his arms locked around Alec’s neck, one hand tangling in his hair and tugging lightly.

Alec moaned when Magnus lightly nipped at his lip, his hands sliding up the back of Magnus’s shirt. The force of the kiss leaving a slight sting in his lip that he could barely register, his mind too caught up in Magnus and in kissing him. In holding him and pulling him closer and gently digging his nails into the skin on Magnus’s back, making the other male arch into him with a labored breath. 

When they pulled apart Alec’s lips instantly latched onto a spot behind his ear, sucking a mark onto the skin there before using his tongue to sooth the spot he’d made. Magnus digging his fingers into Alec’s back and panting heavily, his legs tightening around Alec’s waist and pulling him closer, pressing against Alec as much as he could in their current position.

Snapping back to reality was one of the hardest things Alec had ever had to do and when he finally managed to force himself away from Magnus, both of them breathing heavily, he had already left several hickies against his skin. “Alexander..” Magnus breathed heavily, his hands roaming freely against Alec’s skin “I-I can’t-” 

Alec sighed deeply, pressing his mouth to Magnus’s shoulder briefly “I know-”

“No,” Magnus shook his head and pulled Alec closer his arms wrapping around his neck “I can’t pretend that I don’t want to be with you. I can’t keep trying to be with people I know will never love me because I’m trying to get over you. I can’t do it, I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and love you and if I can’t-” his sentence cut short and he looked at Alec nervously. 

“W-what do we do?” Alec asked desperately, pressing his nose against Magnus’s shoulder “I don’t want anyone else, I don’t want to lose you or be jealous of the people you're with anymore. I want to be with you and only you but Izzy-”

“We don’t tell her, we keep it secret until we’re a hundred percent sure that it will last, if we do that she might be able to let it go. Her and Clary..” Magnus rested his head against the bathroom wall, one hand pulling lightly at Alec’s hair, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in nervousness. “I-I know you don’t like keeping things from her but-”

“Okay,” Alec pressed closer his reply instant and sure, cutting off Magnus’s nervous rambling. “Really?” he asked eagerly.

“Really” Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus and he pulled him against his chest. Magnus’s arms locked firmly around Alec’s neck, his legs strained to wrap around him tighter as he slipped off the counter top, Alec’s arms the only thing holding him up.

-

When Alec woke up to the front door slamming closed, he nearly rolled out of bed in a frenzy. The only thing preventing him from falling was Magnus laying across his chest, sleeping soundly. 

“Alec?” 

As carefully as he could, he shifted Magnus to the side. His lover groaning in frustration before pulling a pillow into his chest and falling back to sleep. Alec slipped out of bed, pulling the cover up to Magnus’s chin and slipping a clean pair of boxers and gym shorts on before stepping into the hallway, pulling his bedroom door closed softly behind him.

Seconds after stepping out of the room his sister appeared at the top of the stairs with a tired smile, her smile falling as she got closer “Alec, what happened to your lip?!”

His little sister appeared in front of him, her fingers gripping his chin and turning his head to the side so she could see it better. 

“Is-” her eyes widened a fraction more and her hand moved to his jaw, fingers gently skimming over a hickie that Magnus had left behind. He pulled his head away from her “stop panicking, it’s not a big deal just a small bruise..”

For a moment she looked suspicious, her eyes glued to the mark before she hesitantly nodded “how’d you get a busted lip and a bruise anyways?” 

He blushed slightly “I ran into a door…” 

She raised an eyebrow at him “how do you get a bruise on your jawline from running into a door?” 

“I don’t know it just kinda happened Izzy now please stop interrogating me, I’m tired.” Alec pressed his hands together and pouted “please let me go back to sleep, I promise to listen to all of the date details tomorrow.” 

With a fond eye roll and a small smile, she stretched up to ruffle his hair “fine,” she huffed before heading towards her bedroom “night big brother.” 

~~~~

“Wow,” Isabelle looked mildly astonished “I never knew any of this….none of us did…”

Alec laughed gently “yea, that was kinda the point Iz.”

His little sister suddenly became all ears, sweeping her ponytail off her shoulder and straightening up “so wait, you and Magnus have been dating in secret for three and a half years? You guys didn’t tell not one person about it?” 

Alec nodded “that would be correct.”

“Did you ever plan on telling us?” Izzy asked, a hint of confusion in her eyes. 

“We did Izzy, I promise. One of the hardest things that we ever did was keep it from you guys. We just- we didn’t know when to break it to you..” Alec tried for a smile, only managing a guilt wince. 

“So you did plan on telling us but had I not walked in on you guys just now, it could have been another four years before you said anything?” 

Alec managed a small shrug and a light sigh, his eyes drifting to the bathroom door and hoping that Magnus stepped back out in a couple of seconds. Maybe he could explain it better. 

“Well you know that you have to tell the others right?” Izzy asked determinedly, crossing her arms. 

Alec nodded shortly “of course…” 

Izzy sighed in thought “I can’t believe you kept this from me for three and a half years. Three and a half fucking years Alec! Stupid deal. You should have told me the night you guys made out in the hall closet! I would have suggested we play hide and seek more often.” His little sister grinned deviously at him.


	2. Well Kept Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle hasn't known that her brother and one of her best friends have been dating since high school all because of a stupid bet. The day she found out was the day she walked in on them in a.....compromising situation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up! It's been a busy, busy couple days! Anywhoooo.....I'm gonna be honest guys, this is not the best smut scene I've ever written. I was in sorta a hurry to finish it and I was trying to focus more around what Isabelle walked in on then the actual action itself if that makes sense. I hope it's still somewhat readable. 
> 
> Stay Perfect! Much Love!

They didn’t get much time together, not with trying to pass senior year and trying to dodge their friends at the same time so the few moments they did get together they never wasted. Whether they decided to go out or whether they decided to stay in or whether they decided on having fast and rough sex in Magnus’s apartment before getting ready for whatever they had to do next. 

The moment that Izzy found out about them was one of the later. A moment of steaming passion and unconcealed love. The only problem being that Magnus completely forgot about their plans to go shopping that day and this resulted in Isabelle Lightwood seeing something she had no intentions of seeing. 

Maybe had they at least decided to move themselves into the bedroom the situation could have been avoided but as it had been, they had merely flopped back onto the couch to make love, not checking to make sure the apartment door was locked, not thinking about someone seeing them. Only thinking about the delicious friction between them, only thinking about being connected in as intimately a way as they possibly could be.

-

Alec pushed Magnus back against the apartment door, his lips attacking Magnus’s neck with vigor. Magnus’s hands were trying desperately to find the door handle, trying to get the damn door open. He was impatient and even though he enjoyed the constant teasing of his boyfriend's hands against his hot skin or his lips leaving soft purple marks on his chest and collarbone he was done with it. He wanted Alec, all of him right then and right there. 

He hooked one leg around the back of Alec’s knees, arching forwards so their lengths slid together creating a friction that left Magnus making loud inappropriate noises in the middle of the hallway. A friction that made Alec growl and nip at Magnus’s skin, his hands sliding into his lovers and pressing them against the door so he couldn’t move them. 

Fed up with his boyfriend's lack of coordination Alec reached forwards to shove the door open, barely managing to stumble into the apartment before Magnus was kicking the door shut behind him and ripping his shirt off. Hands instantly sliding to the front of Alec’s pants, making him breath out heavily through his mouth. His hands sliding to meet Magnus’s, working quickly to shed clothes. Alec gently pushing Magnus backwards until he fell back onto the couch, his pants and shirt lost somewhere in the apartment. 

“Alexander” Magnus panted and thread his fingers into Alec’s hair as he placed teasing kisses against Magnus’s stomach.

Alec made even quicker work of ripping their underwear down “how- do you-” Alec’s lips broke away from Magnus’s skin then, his words coming out in a raspy lust filled mess. 

“Just take me” Magnus arched off the couch, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair and pulling roughly. That single action making Alec moan loudly and lean down to kiss behind his lover's ear.

Alec reached for his discarded jacket, his fingers barely managing to reach it. For half a moment Alec had refrained from kissing and touching, just barely managing to find what he needed in his coat pocket before he could get angry with it. 

“Alexander…” Magnus moaned loudly and arched off the couch again “please..” 

Alec leaned down, nibbling on Magnus’s ear “I’m working on it love,” he panted “be patient.” he pulled away, opening the lube and spreading a generous amount onto his fingers before pushing one finger in. 

Magnus’s eyes closed tightly, his breathing grew harsher and the hand in Alec’s hair tightened again. 

A few rough thrusts in and out and then he added another finger, his pace getting faster, his fingers curling at that perfect angle. Hitting that perfect spot that made Magnus’s mouth fall open in sheer pleasure, seconds after that he slid another finger in. 

“Alexander-” Magnus panted roughly “stop- teasing-” 

Alec pulled his fingers away, pleased with the whine that escaped Magnus at the lost of contact. He used his teeth to pull the condom package open, quickly getting himself ready and lined up with Magnus’s entrance, a need to be closer to him overcoming his emotions “are you ready?”

Magnus let out a low growl, locking both legs around Alec’s back to pull him forwards; closer. “I’ve been ready Alec, you know that.” 

Without another word Alec eased himself forwards, letting out a shattered whine as he pushed into his boyfriend. Magnus moaning loudly, the sound echoing around the apartment clearly. His hands clawed at Alec’s back roughly. Letting out pleasure filled gasps and moans, panting harshly against Alec’s shoulder from where he had his head pushed into Alec’s shoulder. 

As Magnus’s panting grew harsher and harsher, his begging becoming needy whines Alec picked up speed. Thrusting in and out fully as fast as he could manage without coming undone right then. 

“Faster,” Magnus panted in a needy breath. 

Not one to deny the love of his life anything he sped up, resting his hands on Magnus’s hips to pull him closer with each thrust. Broken whines passing between them in the charged air “I’m so close Alexander-” 

No matter how much Alec would have loved to finish pounding into his boyfriend, the apartment door swung open and they both stilled. Breathing still heavy, Magnus’s nails still clawing into Alec’s back, and Alec’s back end on full display. He was dreading the answer as to who had just walked in on this intimate moment. 

“Mag- HOLY SHIT!” Alec could instantly recognize the voice of his younger sister and his dread grew, his sister must have stumbled backwards because the end table by the door fell over. 

“Who the fuck are you screwing?!” 

Had she not realized that it was Alec? Did she not know she’d just seen more to her brother then she had ever wanted to?

Alec had already pulled away from Magnus and tumbled to the floor, crawling behind the couch to hide himself. Magnus pulling the throw blanket from the back of the couch over himself. 

Izzy’s hands were clamped over her eyes, her lips pulled into a frown “when did you get a fucking boyfriend?!” 

Magnus took an irritated breath “get out Isabelle!” 

Alec wanted nothing more then to hear the door close and for his sister to disappear from the room. But it was his sister and she was stubborn and demanding and damn it she wanted answers “no! Not until you tell me who the fuck that is and how long have you been with him! I’m your best friend! I should know these fucking things! So hey, maybe I don’t have to worry about walking into your apartment without knocking!” 

Alec looked over the back of the couch, noticing the lost look on Magnus’s face as he tried to come up with a good lie. 

“God damn it Izzy!” Alec shouted “When you’re told to get out it usually means the embarrassed want to get dressed so get the fuck out!” 

Magnus’s eyes landed on him with an expression of shock. 

His sister's hands moved and her jaw dropped as she took in the flushed face of her big brother “Oh my god!” she squealed “I need bleach! I need bleach!” she turned and darted from the apartment, scrubbing at her eyes violently. 

“Alec-” Magnus looked to his boyfriend for an answer any answer at that point. 

“I don’t know love, I have no clue….” 

-

Izzy shivered, her lips pulling to display one of disgust “I saw so much….”

“Yea,” Alec snapped “next time don’t fucking walk into someone’s apartment without knocking.”

“How long has this been going on?” 

Magnus sighed into his hands “maybe- I don’t know four years? Three and a half?” 

Izzy’s jaw dropped “w-what?” 

Alec blushed deeply, looking up at Magnus when he stood “I’m going to take a shower…” he mumbled “I’m sorry I forgot to lock the door…”

Alec smiled softly and reached to squeeze Magnus’s hand “I mean I wasn’t really thinking about that either so….It’s on the both of us..” 

Magnus laughed lightly and disappeared into the bathroom, as soon as he was out of sight his sister looked at himm her eyes burning with curiousity and barely concealed anger “tell me everything Alec. Don't leave anything out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any Constructive criticism?  
> Thoughts?  
> Please press that kudos button my dears or leave a wonderful comment! It will be cherished forever! Stay Perfect! Much Love!


End file.
